


Goodboyhalo

by Vampirtulpe



Category: Skephalo - Fandom, mc youtubers, minecraft youtubeers
Genre: Blood, Emotional hurt / comfort, Hurt, M/M, Swearing, Violence, dont show this to the real people please, hurt /comfort, its not as bad as it sounds i promise, no real names used, posession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirtulpe/pseuds/Vampirtulpe
Summary: Bad reached his limit and there is something that would just love to take advantage of that to get rid of his friend group once and for all.
Relationships: hinted dreamnotfound, skephalo - Relationship, skeppy / badboyhalo, zak ahmed / Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 12
Kudos: 390





	Goodboyhalo

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! I hope you enjoy this story! ^^ There isnt enough Goodboyhalo content out there so I said to myself "Fine, I'll do it myself then.", so I hope this is actually good- xD

Bad slammed the door shut behind him, the loud cackling of his friends finally quieting down. He growled, tossing his inventory into a chest, running his hands through his hair, breathing heavily to try and calm himself down, his tail twitching irritably. 

He let out a frustrated yell and slammed his hand into the wall, leaving a little hole and his hand burning from the pain, but he barely even felt it. He was so…..so angry. He felt like his blood was boiling and steam was coming out of his ears. 

His friends made fun of him all day, trolled him and were nuisances in general. Usually it wouldn’t have phased Bad as much as it did, but he had an exceptionally bad day combined with sleepless nights. He just wanted to relax with his friends...and all they did was troll him and make his life harder….

He felt himself tearing up, the fist that was still buried into the hard stone shaking softly, putting his other hand on the cold stone, rubbing over it gently as another sob rippled from his throat like an aggressive river with a waterfall nearby. He scratched at the stone mercilessly, not caring that his claws were basically screaming for him to stop, one of them breaking off in the process. 

He wiped at his eyes, finally taking a step away from the now assaulted wall, moving to his chest to get some bandages for his injured hands, before he was going to lie in bed and cry all day. His dog heard him come home and was scratching at his leg to be picked up and pet, but Bad was not in the right mind right now, so he apologized to her and threw himself on his bed, curling up and sobbing miserably.

“What’s wrong, Baddie Boy…~?” A smooth voice that sounded way too much like his own for Bad’s liking whispered into his ear, and Bad sat up immediately, looking around. Nothing, like always. He heard this voice for weeks now and he was starting to grow frustrated. He thought it might have been one of his friends playing a prank on him at first, but the voice was talking to him all night about…...strange things…

It was talking to him about how he didn’t need to take being treated like this by his so called friends. He could get rid of them...He had the power to do so, all he needed to do was to stop holding back and it would all be so easy….

Bad tried to ignore it, he really didn’t want to hear about how he could hurt his close friends, but the voice was starting to get louder and his friends have become a lot quieter these past days...Bad didn’t want to even think it, but maybe the voice was at least a little bit right…? He shouldn’t attack his friends, obviously, but what if he just...taught them a lesson... ? Just did something scary to intimidate them…? That wouldn’t be right though, would it…? 

He didn’t want to hurt his friends, this wasn’t like him, but he had been growing so frustrated, so bitter and so, so very angry. 

“Just give in….” The voice whispered, its tone sultry and its hiss sounding almost smug, causing Bad to sit up in bed, yelling: “NO! BE QUIET! I don’t want to do that!”

“You’re just scared, Bad….and that’s okay...I completely understand that...because you know what…? I am scared too...Change can be scary, but if it’s for the better, we need to accept and adapt and eventually….overcome….”

Bad shivered at the way the voice said that, looking around again. Where did the voice come from? And why could nobody else hear it when it was talking to him? It was starting to drive him nuts, he didn’t want to feel like a crazy person, but what was he supposed to do? 

He couldn’t talk with anyone about it, they’d think he was crazy and he really didn’t want to be teased anymore, but he was running out of options, the voice was keeping him up at night and gnawing at his last bit of sanity, whispering his mental health away. 

He clutched at his head, trying to will the voice away, but it kept whispering, telling him to let go and to teach his friends a lesson, they were making him miserable, he couldn’t still let them do this, it would destroy him. 

Bad tried to ignore it, because frankly, it was wrong, Bad loved his friends, even if they teased him sometimes, but that didn’t mean that he should unleash the powers he kept locked away for so long now and go on a rampage. He couldn’t do that...he loved his friends….

But with every day the voice became louder and his own voice became quieter, it was gnawing at him and he hated that he started to slowly agree with that relentless voice that was whispering to him. He didn’t want to admit it, even to himself, that this voice might have convinced him, even if just a little bit.

He wasn’t going to let this voice just manipulate him like it wanted, he wouldn’t! But the more it talked, the truer it’s words sounded and the more Bad’s sanity was breaking away to show the darker secrets he was trying desperately to hide. 

The voice found this intriguing, of course, and wanted to use those powers Bad was locking away from even himself, to teach his friends a lesson. Bad, of course, refused with his entire being, crying out in a pained manner when the voice kept talking to him, the tears welling up in his eyes agan and rolling down his cheeks. 

“Bad, please….you need to stop resisting me...I am only doing this because I care about you, because I’m concerned for you…”

Bad cracked an eye open, trying to find whoever was doing this, starting to despair. “Please….please stop, whoever you are….”

“Nooo...no...I’m not one of your friends...why did you think were you the only one that can hear me? Why do you think you can never get away from me? I’m in your head, Bad….I am a part of you….”

Bad sobbed, shaking his head vehemently. There was no way this was true. This couldn't be true. He would never think these awful things the voice was telling him. It just wasn’t true! This had to be a lie!

“N-No…” Bad tried, clutching the pillow and hugging it to his chest, just so he would have something to hug that he couldn’t hurt should he get too rough, his dog jumping on the bed to check up on him, but Bad didn’t even acknowledge her, too occupied by what was going on in his head, because it was a mess. 

“C’mon Bad….you don’t have to take this anymore….” The voice whispered and Bad whimpered as answer, sniffling helplessly. He wished he could just ignore it and hope it would go away, all of it was just way too much for him..

“Why do you even want to hurt my friends…?” Bad had asked, looking at nothing and growing frustrated that the voice didn’t have a form he could glare at. 

“Because I care about you...and you are clearly stressed because of them...come on...let’s just teach them a little lesson….spook them a bit...we aren’t going to hurt them, we will just show them their mistakes….”

Bad clutched the pillow closely to his chest, seeming to relax just a tiny bit: “Really….? You think I should try something harmless? As long as it doesn’t hurt them and it’s just to scare them a little bit….”

“So you agree…? Let’s do this together….”

“...Okay, let’s give them a little scare together…..”

Bad suddenly convulsed, a scream escaping his lips when he fell off the bed, collapsing in on himself, yelling so loud and agonizingly, someone must have heard him. But nobody was coming to help him. He hit the ground and writhed and squirmed, his throat hoarse after screaming so much, he never felt something akin to what he was feeling now. The pain and the intense desire to hurt his friends was agonizing. 

But….it...it wasn’t do hurt them, right…? He just wanted to spook them...nothing more….”

Bad suddenly got up, quiet once more, his dog looking up at him and barking angrily, no longer recognizing the person in front of him. Bad’s previously dark and demonic skin was now an angelic white, eyes glowing red, claws long and sharp.

“Fucking finally.” He laughed, sharp teeth on display and his tail with the fluffy end swishing behind him excitedly, making his way for the door. The only problem was that his dog was standing in the way, growling and barking at him, clearly not recognizing her owner anymore. 

Bad made a face, sneering, his angry expression morphing to a bone chilling smile as he kicked the poor dog aside as if it was nothing, opening the door right after that, not even checking to make sure his dog was okay.

Bad was smiling widely, clearly enjoying his new form, and growling: “Can’t hurt them when they are already dead.”, before closing the door, on his way to find his so-called ‘friends’. Not that that would be difficult. 

\--------------------------------------------

“Good puppy...good boy!” Skeppy was petting his newly tamed wolf, still in the process of training him so he wouldn’t cause that much trouble while he was out with Bad. Maybe he would ask him for a date out today, as a little apology for all the trolls he had to endure these past few days.

They could go eating somewhere nice once he was done with his new dog, maybe that would help in calming Bad down too, he had been on edge all day and Skeppy felt really guilty for messing with him all day. But the others thought it was funny, so it would probably be fine. 

His thought process died when he was suddenly grabbed by the scruff and picked up with ease, causing him to squeak and squirm, trying to crane his neck to find out who just lifted him up with ease, eyes widening when he caught something white in the corner of his eye. 

“WHA- WHO-” Skeppy stammered uselessly, trying to squirm out of the ironlike grip that was keeping him in place. 

“Who do you think it is, dipshit.” A voice hissed back to him and Skeppy froze. That voice sounded eerily familiar...just with the cold tone and the swear he didn’t think it was actually him for a moment. 

He wondered, hesitant: “Is...is that you, Bad…? What happened to language?”

He was tossed forward, causing him to fall into the dirt face first with a groan, quickly getting up to look behind himself, raising his eyebrows at what he was seeing. Whoever was standing there looked a little like Bad, but with the different colours he would have had no issues to think it wasn’t actually him. With his almost angelic skin and feathered wings, the white hoodie with light blue highlights? It didn’t look like Bad at all. Combined with the swearing, Skeppy was pretty much convinced that this wasn't Bad at all and just some kind of imposter. 

“‘Language’” Bad said it in a purposefully wimpy tone, as if making fun of himself, laughing: “Yeah, right. I just grew a pair of balls. What of it? You got a problem with that fucker?”

Okay, now Skeppy definitely knew that something was going on. Not only the language thing, but the way this guy was looking at him. Cold, calculated, pitying, as if he didn’t even know who Skeppy was, which couldn’t be.

Unless… “Bad, did you hit your head or something…?” Skeppy did sound concerned now, getting up from the dirt, eyebrows furrowing as he questioned: “Are you okay? Can you remember anything? Can you remember me…? If you remember anything, please tell me….”

He couldn’t finish his sentence, because Bad walked towards him suddenly and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off the ground. Skeppy couldn’t breathe, squirming helplessly as he tried to get his words out, pleading with his boyfriend: “B-Bad…...p-please….I-I can’t…..” He coughed, his voice barely a squeak. Bad’s grip was like iron and the more Skeppy tried to breathe, the more ruthless his grip became. 

And the more Skeppy struggled with breathing, the wider Bad’s grin became, his sharp teeth fully on display as an unnaturally wide smile graced his features, getting a sick joy out of watching Skeppy suffer. 

Bad’s voice sent a chill down his spine as he growled: “Sorry, Skeppy. But I’m not here to fuck around anymore.” His grip tightened again and Skeppy gasped, kicking weakly to try and free himself to no avail, his eyes rolling back as he twitched, trying to breathe somehow.

Bad’s grin was wiped off his face when an arrow hit his arm, making him scream and drop Skeppy out of reflex, who stumbled back, fighting for air.

Bad grit his teeth, staring at the bloody arrow that was now lodged in his arm, grabbing it to try and pull it out, grunting angrily at the pain he felt. 

“Skeppy, are you okay?!” Bad looked up, spotting Dream and George running towards them, with Dream checking up on Skeppy and George hurrying to Bad with a first aid kit, trying to reassure him: “Bad, are you okay?! Come on, we gotta fix you up, after that you can change back to your old clothes…”

Bad grit his teeth, anger surging up in him again, grabbing George and holding him in a choke hold, even if his arm was in pain, his wings unfolding to threaten Skeppy and Dream, who were staring at Bad with wide eyes. 

Bad brought his shap talons closer to George’s throat, ready to just rip him to pieces with Dream watching right there, his scowl turning into a smirk once again as he declared: “Not a step closer, you green fuck, or your boyfriend will have to live a head shorter!”

all three of them cringed when Bad swore again, the confusion clear on their faces. It was so uncharacteristic of Bad that they were pretty much convinced that something must have happened to him. 

“Bad, what are you doing…?” Skeppy asked, all the smugness gone from his voice, replaced with confusion and concern for his boyfriend. Why was he acting like this? Why was he threatening and trying to hurt them? Skeppy’s hand reached up to touch his throat, tracing over the markings he had on his neck from Bad almost choking him to death. Bad did this...The mere thought made him shiver, that Bad would ever hurt him….it made him realize something though: “No….you’re not Bad, are you…? Bad would never hurt us like this!” 

“Bad wouldn’t hurt us at all!” Corrected Dream, already on Skeppy’s side. This entire situation was very weird to him, but he was far from ready to accept that Bad suddenly turned evil and wants to hurt them now. Something else must go on, he didn’t want to imagine that he might have lost Bad, one of his best friends…

“Sorry to disappoint you, but I am Bad. I just decided to not be a little bitch anymore and do something I should have done years ago. Get rid of your sorry asses.” 

“B-Bad, what…?” George stammered, scrabbling at Bad’s arm to try and loosen his grip a little bit so he could actually breathe. Bad grinned down at him, pulling him a little closer: “What’s wrong, Gogy? Can’t take a little pressure? Fucker…”

George squirmed, trying to break free from Bad’s iron-like grip, coughing weakly. He didn’t have a weapon on him. They wanted to meet up with Sapnap at his house, so he didn’t deem it necessary to bring one. Now he wished he had a sword in his pocket so he could at least defend himself, so Dream and Skeppy wouldn’t look at him so fearfully, scared for his life…

“Bad…” He wheezed, once again attempting to break free. He could barely breathe, it made him anxious, like...Bad would actually go through with it...but that couldn’t be, it would be nothing like Bad...but to be fair, he didn’t look like himself either….

Bad got some rope out of his inventory and carelessly threw George against a tree, tying him against it, making sure to be a bit rougher than necessary, just to make sure George wouldn’t be able to wiggle out. “I will take care of you later.”

Bad got up again, glaring at Dream and Skeppy, unsheathing his diamond sword and spreading his wings, launching into the sky, his form a silhouette on the cloudy sky, it looked like rain, before he zoomed down like a shooting star, almost cutting Skeppy’s head clean off if he didn’t dodge at just the right time, earning him nothing more than a bleeding scratch.

Skeppy gasped, slipping on the wet grass and falling, getting his light clothes all dirty. He reached up to his neck, wincing when he felt the burn of the cut and saw the blood on his hand, scrambling to see if he had anything useful in his inventory. Sticks, some meat, flint and steel, a fishing rod, some wool and a stone axe. Well, it would have to do. 

Bad jumped on Dream, who thankfully had a weapon, unsheathing it in a matter of minutes and blocking Bad’s swing, having no intentions of countering him, he didn’t want to hurt his friend after all. Whatever was controlling him, it did something to him. He just didn’t know what….and what they could do to revert it so they could get their friend back…

Dream raised his sword just in time, a few of his longer strands of hair cut off and falling on the ground, but no blood. That was a close one. 

Bad was growing visibly frustrated, grabbing Dream’s waist with his tail and tossing him into the air, crouching low and jumping into the air to slash at him, red eyes glowing, wings spreading and making him look even more intimidating. 

Dream was disoriented for a moment, not knowing where he was and from where Bad was coming from, spinning in the air and spotting him at the last second, blocking once again, Bad’s blade mere inches from his neck.

Dream’s eyes were wide, he could see Bad smiling down on him, wide and almost unnatural, turning in air and putting his boots heels on Dream’s blade, kicking him away from himself, with Dream sailing through the air before hitting a tree roughly, crashing down onto the earth again. 

“Dream!” He could hear George yelling for him, but Dream was so dazed he could barely move, clawing at the dirt, his vision blurred, looking around for his blade so he could block Bad’s next attack. His head hurt, he probably hit it when he crashed into the tree, a rumbling above them indicating that it would rain very soon. The first droplets were already falling.

Bad landed on the ground again, his boots leaving small prints in the dirt as he made his way towards dream, fangs on full display as he smiled, the bloodlust shining in his red eyes. Now that he thought about it, Bad never had red eyes...was this really still his Bad? Was the real Bad still in there? Or were they too late...were they too late to notice what had been going on with their friend…? Were they too blind to realize he needed help, and instead of giving it to him, they teased him relentlessly. Was this their punishment…?

Did they lose a friend, because they were too stupid to notice that he needed help? Dream looked up the blood streaming down his face and sticking in one of his eyes, observing how Bad stopped in front of him, raising his sword to finally finish his job and get rid of Dream once and for all. Of all the people that wanted to kill him, Dream would have never expected that one of his best friends would be the one to do the job.

Dream couldn’t help but blame himself for getting into this situation. Did Bad really need their help…? It would explain why he was so out of it the past days...why he couldn’t sleep...was Dream really that blind that he didn’t even stop to consider that something might be wrong…? Was his friend gone because he didn’t realize Bad needed their help…? Was this really his fault…? 

Was this the reason this creature was now standing over him, mere inches away from killing him? It couldn’t be Bad...it looked like him and it had his voice, but this thing wasn’t Bad. It had to have manipulated him and was controlling him now. It would at least explain the different colours and those red eyes that were invading his mind and looking at his very soul, the subtle glow making the rain around him glow a faint red colour.

Dream touched around himself, trying to find his sword helplessly, before closing his eyes, feeling a tear roll down his cheek, washed away from the rain, so small it was barely noticeable. “I’m sorry, Bad..I couldn’t save you…” He whispered, loud enough for only his executioner to hear him.

Bad stopped for just a second, eyes widening. He was...apologizing…? Why was he attacking them in the first place…? They were his friends, weren’t they? He wouldn’t trade them for the world! This...this wasn’t...what he wanted to do...this wasn’t right, he didn’t want to hurt his friends, his own eyes starting to tear up.

The voice, it was back, he didn’t hear it for some time now, when he was unaware of what was happening around him, was it controlling him…? It whispered and this uncontrollable desire to hurt his friends was back, it was burning in his skull and heart and made his hand twitch. 

He opened his mouth, but no sound escaped. He wanted to call out to Dream, but whatever awareness he had, it was gone in not even a second, eyes glowing red once again as he brought his sword down to end the life of Dream, the person he considered one of his best friends. 

Dream’s eyes were screwed shut when he heard a sudden scream, filled with surprise and pain, and he cracked his good eye open, speechless at the sight before him. Bad was the person that screamed, his diamond sword dropped, with the tip in the dirt standing upright and majestic. 

The reason Bad dropped the blade was because there was a stone axe lodged in his shoulder, muscles tense and eyes wide, Skeppy right behind him, holding the axe handle, an expression of pure rage on his face, which dropped after a few seconds and was replaced with complete shock. It seemed like Skeppy too lost his composure for just a second and moved him to attack Bad. Well, in the end it saved Dream, but he still wondered..if what Skeppy did was actually the right thing.

Bad slowly turned his head, red eyes focusing on Skeppy, who was still shellshocked, staying in place, jaw dropping, mouth dry. He couldn’t believe what he did himself. All he could do was look at Bad with a paralyzed expression, trying to say something, but unable to find the right words. 

Bad turned, axe still lodged tightly in his shoulder when he reached out and grabbed Skeppy, pulling him close,one hand on his throat, the other wound around his waist to prevent him from escaping. Not that Skeppy was trying to escape, he was paralyzed from his own surprise, he couldn’t believe he would ever hurt Bad like this and now he didn’t even move to save his own life. 

Skeppy yelped when he felt a knee ram into his spine, falling and curling up on the ground from the sudden pain that was spreading in his entire body. 

Bad grabbed the axe in his shoulder and pulled it out, screaming at the intense pain and breaking the handle in the middle, ramming the axe into a tree and throwing the rest of the handle off into the woods, never to be seen again. 

Blood was pooling down his shoulder, but Bad didn’t even care, because Dream was still just sitting there, staring at him. He was in the process of getting up, having recovered from hitting the tree with his head.

He got up and went to leap for his sword, Bad suddenly jumping into his own shadow, the shadow racing to Dream’s and its shadowy hand reaching out of the ground to stop Dream from moving, grabbing his ankles in an unforgivingly tight grip.

Dream grunted, trying to free himself, with Bad climbing out of his shadow again, reaching for his sword. A layer of shadows was over his wound, blocking it from bleeding anymore. A temporary solution, but an effective one for being unable to actually bandage his wound.

Bad reached for his sword, eyes shifting when he heard something, turning in a matter of seconds to block the swing that Sapnap made at him. 

Wait, when did Sapnap even get here? How did he know they were there? Realization hit Dream. He got probably worried when him and George never made it to his place, having come to save them from whatever was holding them up. He probably wasn’t expecting Bad to be the reason. 

“Bad, what are you doing?!” Yelled Sapnap, their blades still locked, a bead of sweat rolling down Bad’s cheek, taking a step back and leaping forward to hit Sapnap, who jumped to the side, rolling off the ground to dodge. The rain was hitting the ground like bullets and was drenching everyone to their very core, but Bad didn’t care, remaining steady and glaring at the newly joined fighter. 

Bad made a disapproving and angry noise, akin to a hiss, as he claimed: “I was going to get to you once I took care of these fuckers. What the fuck are you doing here?!” A collective cringe went through the group once again, they really didn’t like it when Bad swore. They usually teased him about it, but right now? They just wanted Bad back, so they could apologize and smother him in love, telling him how so sorry they were while getting into one of their houses and making hot chocolate for everyone, taking care of their wounds. 

Sapnap exclaimed, taking a stop forward to try and hit bad, only to be blocked off again: “Fucking language?!” 

Bad laughed, Sapnap’s shadow reaching out and tripping him over. How can the sun even still shine when it was still raining like this?! ...Bad would love the rainbow that this weather will make eventually…

“It doesn’t really matter anymore, does it now?” Bad mused, stepping on Sapnap’s throat to prevent him from getting up, gently moving his hand across his diamond blade, concluding: “Plus or Minus a few zeros, I will still come out as number one.”

The length of his sword was pointed down, right in front of Sapnap’s eye, just one inch closer and it would be impaled, his lips quaking, eyes wide, fear rushing through him. But he couldn’t move, he could barely breathe. Nobody could help him. Dream was held down by his shadow and Skeppy was curled up on the ground, writhing in pain while George was tied up to a tree. He couldn’t believe this would be the end…

“BAD!” He looked up once again when he heard Skeppy call for him, his expression bordering on being even beneath pissed off, which was an expression neither of them ever wanted to see on Bad, completely drenched in rage. 

Skeppy sat up, trying his best with the pain he was still feeling, calling out: “This isn’t you, Bad! This isn’t what you want, Bad! Don’t let this thing control you, you have to fight! You never give up, why now?!”

“What are you-” Bad mumbled under his breath, but was interrupted by George yelling, making use of his amazing volume: “You’re our best friend, Bad! This isn’t you that wants to hurt us! Please listen to us and fight this! Please, we don’t want to lose you!”

Dream piped up: “Bad, I’m...I’m so sorry that we didn’t recognize that you needed help...we take full responsibility for this and I admit that we messed up...but we don’t want to lose you over this...please, come back to us...I promise we will do better in the future…..” He felt himself tearing up again. This was their last chance, he came to realize. They either had to kill Bad, get killed themselves, or hope they could reach out to him. 

Sapnap squirmed, the pressure on his throat subsiding a little, making it possible for him to gasp: “Bad….please….you’re our….best….muffin…”

Bad dropped the sword, both hands on his head and a scream erupting from his throat that only a banshee would be capable of doing, filled with agony and pain as he fell on his knees, shaking his head violently.

He was talking, more like screaming to himself, the voice the same but the tone shifting, indicating it were two entities talking:

“What the fuck are you doing?! Stop, we are almost done!”

“Stop, this isn’t- This isn’t what I wanted, you tricked me!”

“Just shut up and let me finish this, you little-”

“Stop cursing and give me my mind back!”

Sounds like whatever this thing was it was actually Bad, wrapping him in a haze to make it easier to control him, manipulate him to make him think its will was his. It seemed like their words made him aware again and he was finally fighting the thing that was controlling him.

But this also meant….they weren’t too late! 

“Bad! You can do it, Bad!” Cheered Dream, the shadows finally letting him go as Bad was now too distracted to hold him in place, getting his sword and sheathing it, running over to George to get him off the tree finally.

The Brit was still yelling at Bad, trying to get through to him, not even realizing that Dream was untying him at first, looking down a bit surprised when he could suddenly move his arms, smiling at Dream and tackling him into a hug, voice filled with worry as he asked: “Are you okay…?”

Dream smiled at the affection, returning it and whispering: “It’s nothing compared to what Bad is probably going through right now…”

Bad was writhing on the ground, still fighting with himself, Skeppy slowly making his way over to him and dropping next to him, grabbing both of his hands, causing him to look up in surprise. 

“I’m sorry, Bad….I love you...please, I don’t want to lose you…” he brought his hands closer to his face, shaking violently. He was scared, but also hopeful. They had nothing else left. If this didn’t work, they might never see Bad again…

Sapnap joined Skeppy in his attempt, dropping behind Bad and wrapping his arms around him, murmuring: “I don’t know if I told you that before, Bad, but I think you’re pretty great….I would be very sad if we lost you here….”

Bad shivered violently, curling in on himself, tail and wings twitching before his wings folded back behind his back to hide themselves, the well known dark colour returning to his skin and hair, his claws retreating to make them look more like hands again and even his teeth retracting by a bit to make him look a little less demonic.

And when he opened his eyes...the red was gone...Skeppy thought he was going to cry when he saw that, gasping and wrapping his arms back around Bad’s neck, sobbing from happiness. “B-Bad, are you okay…?” He whispered, a small smile on his face as tears streamed down his face that got washed away by Bad’s drenched hoodie and the rain that was still falling. 

Bad was panting, looking around the place in confusion. He barely remembered getting here, he had been in a haze the whole time, wrapped in safety by this voice controlling him, changing his desires and character for its own sick benefits. It made him sick to just think about. 

“Wh-......” Bad began, not sure what to say at first, too occupied by Skeppy and Sapnap hugging him like it was the end of the world. Dream and George ran over and tackled him into a hug too, confusing him to his very core. 

He felt like he just woke up from a long sleep, he barely remembered what happened. He was aware the whole time, but not enough to step in. Hearing his friends and boyfriend call out to him was the push he needed to free himself from this voices ugly grasp.

“Are you okay..? I’m so sorry!” Bad felt himself, tearing up, but Skeppy wiped his tears away in a matter of seconds, tears of his own shining in his eyes. “No...we’re sorry….we almost lost you because of this...I don’t even wanna think about what would’ve happened if that didn’t work…” He choked up, pulling him into a messy kiss. 

Dream grabbed bad by the shoulders, ordering: “We should get inside. We need to treat everyone’s injuries. C’mon Bad, you first…” They all helped Bad up to his feet again and stayed close to him, making their way to Sapnap’s house, since it was probably the closest at the moment. 

The voice...he didn’t hear it for the first time in weeks and it was a relief, to only hear the voices of his friends as they cared for him. It was a wonderful feeling and it made him tear up all over again. 

But they would need to prepare...just in case it came back. But first of all they needed to treat their injuries and then spend some time together, with hot chocolate and just the five of them hanging out. 

Bad couldn’t wait, that was what he needed all day. And it made him so happy that they could finally spend some time together without him being teased and trolled relentlessly. 

He felt happy and at peace, surrounded by his friends...


End file.
